


Spoiled Rotten

by bloomingbucky



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Choking Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slight dd/lg themes, Squirting, Sugar Daddy, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Andy is very proud of you for graduating college, so he decides to spoil you in all the ways that he can.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Kudos: 20





	Spoiled Rotten

The morning started with Andy peppering soft kisses to your bare shoulder, the warm morning light streaming through the curtains illuminating the large bedroom you were both cooped up in. You yawned, stretching your arms above your head, exposing your naked breasts to Andy. He hummed happily at the sight.

“Did you sleep well, princess?” Andy asked, voice gruff and sleep laden.

You hummed as his thumbs traced just under your breasts. “I did.” You replied with a bright smile, your fingers carding through Andy’s dishevelled hair.

“You really tired me out last night.” You purred, fingernails scratching down his chest gently. Andy’s cock jumped under the sheets at your words, a low hum leaving his lips.

“Good, because we have a very busy day planned.” Andy grinned, his thumb brushing over your soft lips. Your college graduation was yesterday and Andy couldn’t have been prouder of you—he even shed a tear or two at the ceremony. The night was spent with champagne and sex, Andy taking you in practically every room of his expensive penthouse.

But today, today was special. Today Andy wanted to take out, buy you anything your heart desired all because you deserved it. Despite his hardening cock, Andy found the strength to get out of bed.

“It’s time to get ready, princess, we’re going shopping.” He said as he threw the covers off himself. You couldn’t help but rake your eyes down his sculpted body, drinking in the sight before you.

Andy was an older man, pushing his forties, but his body defied those facts. He was toned with muscle lines and veins littering his body as you watched him pull his track pants over his long legs.

“Don’t give me that look, sweetheart.” He warned you as you bit your lip. “But daddy,” you said with a pout, arms crossed over your chest as the sheet now covered your breasts. Andy crawled back over onto the bed, pecking your lips.

“I’ll spoil you every which way you want today, princess. But first, you have to get dressed, okay?” Andy coaxed as you reluctantly agreed, skipping over into the bathroom.

After a well deserved shower and some time in front of the mirror, you were finally ready for whatever Andy had in store—literally. You wore his favourite sundress, it went to your mid thigh, hung off the shoulders, and was decorated with pretty yellow sunflowers. You paired it with your favourite summer heels before spritzing the sweetest smelling perfume you owned.

“Andy?” You called out as you grabbed your phone. When there was no answer you decided to roam the halls, the sound of your heels echoing as you made your way to the foyer. The sound of your heels caught Andy’s attention as he turned to see you waltzing up to him. “Oh princess, you look absolutely breathtaking.” He complimented as you felt your cheeks heating up at his words.

You fell into his open arms, feeling them tighten around you as his cologne invaded your senses. Andy looked rugged, but handsome. His soft beard added edge to the dress shirt and slack he opted for. Oak and peppermint, combined with the subtle cologne made your heart flutter.

You simply shrugged, “well I wanted to look nice for you, daddy.” Your voice was soft, tone sweet like honey as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“C’mon let’s get going.” Andy said, patting your bum. You smiled, excitement setting in as you laced your fingers with his as he led you to his garage. No matter how many times you’d been down there you were always amazed at the impressive display of the luxury cars he owned.

The lights of his Audi soon illuminated the wall in front of it as he opened the door for you. Once you were seated in the comfortable leather he joined you, the engine revving to life soon after. With his hand securely placed on your thigh, you set off towards the city in the early morning light.

—

Andy started off by taking you to breakfast in one of the nicest cafe’s you’d ever laid your eyes on. He ordered mimosas, tea’s, coffee’s, pastries enough for a small family, and all the fruit you could ever desire. Money was not a problem for Andy today—not that it ever was, but today, he was truly throwing it around without a care.

You exited the nice cafe, hands filled with to-go bags filled with the various pastries as the valet pulled up with Andy’s car.

“Did you enjoy breakfast?” Andy asked, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

You let out a giggle, no matter what you’d tell him, Andy was always certain that he could’ve done better. “Yes, daddy. Breakfast was perfect, the chocolate croissants were my favourite!” You beamed and you saw how Andy’s eyes lit up at your response.

“I’m so glad, princess.” Andy said, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand. “Now,” his tone had turned more mischievous as a smirk graced his lips. “Let’s go pick out a necklace for that pretty little neck of yours.” He winked as you let out an excited gasp as his words, your fingers squeezing his palm. “You’re the best, daddy!”

The necklace had turned into three necklaces, a handful of rings, and one very expensive tennis bracelet as Andy couldn’t resist getting everything you pointed out as “pretty” or “cute.” He was spoiling you beyond belief and it was only nearing one in the afternoon.

“Daddy you didn’t have to buy me all of this.” You told him as he clasped the necklace around your neck. You heard him chuckle, “well lucky for you because I love seeing you all dolled up.” His whispered in your ear, pressing a lingering kiss just below it.

A whimper escapes your throat as you looked up at him with your big, innocent eyes. “Thank you, daddy.” You whispered against his lips before he was stealing a kiss from you. His hands were splayed against your hips, yours against his chest as you felt his hard muscle through his thin dress shirt. 

“C’mon, there’s still more to do.” Andy winked, grabbing your hand in his.

Andy had taken you through all the designer stores you saw, buying whatever your heart desired. Whether it was a new pair of shoes, a purse, or a new phone—yes Andy insisted that you upgraded your phone because “what if I try calling you and you don’t get it?” You giggled, but picked out the pretty pink case to go with it, which he happily paid for.

It was getting late, nearing seven in the evening as Andy opened the door of one last store. You hadn’t recognized this one from the outside, but once you stepped inside your eyes lit up. You turned to him, a smirk on your lips as Andy tried to conceal the small blush growing on his cheeks. 

“Daddy I think you should pick out something for me here. I’ve already gotten so many things I want.” You purred, hands wrapping around his biceps. “Are you sure, princess?” He asked, shyness in his tone as you nodded your head.

“It would make me really happy.” You said as you batted your eyes at him. Andy chuckled, leading your through the store as he examined the racks of lingerie surrounding you. You knew what he liked to see you in; reds, whites, but especially blacks. He thought it was so sexy yet classy, and it drove him crazy. You were wrapped around him arm, happily following him as he intently studied each piece.

“You know,” you hummed, grabbing his attention. “I think I can try some of these pieces on.” You said your eyes gleaming with trouble as Andy cleared his throat, eyes looking around the store. He looked down at you, hungry eyes taking you in as he grabbed his favourite pieces before you both made your way to the fitting rooms.

“How many items?” The employee asked with kind eyes as Andy handed over the sets. “Just three.” You answered her as she asked her to follow you. “One person per fitting room, it’s store policy.” She explained looking between the both of you. Andy gave her an understanding look telling you that he’d be waiting for you as you continued down to your room.

You quickly stripped, leaving you in just the heels as you slipped on the first piece. It was lacy, your breasts sitting perfectly in it as the lace defined your ass. You grabbed your phone, snapping a few pictures as you sent them to Andy. Just because he wasn’t allowed in the room doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be able to see them, you thought. Your phone buzzed soon after, Andy’s name displayed on the home screen.

Fuck.  
Is all the text read as you stifled a giggle. You stripped, changing into the next one. This one was white, a one piece with cutouts to accentuate your curves. Once again you snapped pictures, making sure to send them to Andy. You didn’t wait for his response this time, however, stripping and sliding on the last one. It was a beautiful deep red, all lace with very little material covering your ass and breasts.

You snapped a picture, sending it to Andy as you examined your figure. It was your favourite, the red complimenting your skin while bringing out your eyes. You quickly changed, slipping the sundress back on before grabbing the three pieces. You opened the door, gasping in surprise when you saw Andy leaning against the wall directly in front of you.

His eyes were hungry as he watched you, small tent in his pants as he quickly adjusted himself. “We’ll take all three.” He quickly said to the employee before whisking you off to the cashiers. 

“God you looked so fuckin’ sexy in those photos.” Andy whispered in your ear as the dull ache between your thighs became more noticeable. “I could take you right here, gettin’ my cock hard in public, princess.” He growled as you suppressed a moan.

It was finally your turn to pay, Andy tapping his credit card against the machine three times in his antsy state. The bill was barely placed in the bag as he grabbed it, pulling you out of the doors. You couldn’t help but giggle, loving when Andy got like this. Andy was a wonderful lover, he was caring and attentive to your needs no matter what mood he was in. He knew what you liked, what you craved, and he knew your limits.

It wasn’t uncommon for Andy to have his cock buried deep inside your throbbing pussy at the end of the day, seeking a release from the long and stressful day of meetings, phone calls, and even more meetings. You were his escape and for that, he cherished you every single day. Andy would also often surprise you with new accessories, his eyes excited as he watched you open your gifts. You’d learned that gift-giving was one of his love languages, loving the way your eyes sparkled as he showered you with goods.

You were sat back in his luxury car, engine silent as he drove you back through the streets. His hand was back on your thigh, gripping at the soft flesh as his jaw clenched and unclenched every few minutes. 

“Daddy?” Your voice was quiet and pure as he looked over at you. Your lipstick was now gone, a light stain on your lips and you hair was mused and messy from trying on several pieces in stores.

“What is it, princess?” He asked, the light turning green as his foot pressed on the accelerator. You remained quiet, your hand moving from atop his to his pant leg. He sucked in a breath, your fingers teasing his crotch as he focused on the road. “Princess, you gotta be careful.” He warned you, though he knew there was little he could do. You bit your lip as you found him stiffening under your touch.

“I know daddy, I promise I’ll be extra careful.” You said sweetly, giving him a light squeeze as a throaty groan rose from his chest. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, knuckles turning white as he had one goal in his mind; get home.

Your fingers worked him through his pants gently, touches feather light while his cock hardened almost fully. The penthouse was in sight, Andy letting out a breath as he pulled into the garage. You sat back, acting as if nothing had happened, legs crossed to relieve some of the tension growing there. Andy cut the engine quickly, throwing his door open as you mimicked his actions. 

“Princess?” He asked, gentle tone.

“Can you be a good girl and bring your pretty new things up to our room?” He asked as you nodded your head, “yes daddy!” You were happy to oblige, collecting as many bags as you could. You knew that Andy would carry up whatever you couldn’t. 

“Good girl, I want you to get comfortable too, okay?” He asked, pressing a kiss to your forehead. The bulge in his pants was evident as your body brushed his. “Daddy are you gonna join me?” You asked, trying not to sound needy but the growing wetness in your panties was becoming too much for you.

He smiled, chuckling lightly. “Daddy’ll be right there, I just need to grab somethin’.” He told you as you nodded before making your way up to the bedroom. The elevator took longer than you would’ve liked, your foot tapping impatiently against the marble tiling. Once you were in your shared bedroom you quickly discarded your bags onto the floor, in a neat pile. Your fingers worked quick at tearing at the tissue paper around the new lingerie, tossing it into the nearby trash.

You pulled off your clothing, slipping into the new red set as you fixed yourself up in the bathroom. When you didn’t hear Andy’s footsteps coming down the hall you decided to slip into his closet, grabbing one of his large button-down shirts. You put it on, buttoning the few buttons in the middle so your breasts were still exposed. Giving yourself a look in the mirror, you grinned, happy with your reflection.

You made your way back over to the bed, crawling onto it just as Andy walked through the door. He was holding a small velvet box that grabbed your attention. His attention, however, was fully on you.

“Oh princess,” he gushed, feet working quick to get him to the edge of the bed. “Look at you.” He purred, running his fingers under your jaw. “You’re so fuckin’ hot, wearin’ my shirt over your lingerie.” He growled, the box he was holding now sat on the edge of the bed.

You smirked, placing one leg on each side of him, straddling him. “You like it, daddy?” You asked, slowly rocking yourself on his crotch, the dull ache growing. 

“Oh princess, I love it. I can’t wait to tear it off you.” He whispered in your ear, his voice was low and raspy, hands gripping at your waist. You gasped, “but it was so expensive!” You exclaim as his lips find your neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin.

“Hmm, don’t care.” Is all he says, nose nudging your chin as you melt into his touch. “I have one last surprise for you, princess.” Andy says against your skin as you look at him with wide eyes. He grabs for the box, opening it to reveal a small butt-plug. Your fingers trace over its shape, taking in the beautiful crystals decorating the end of it. “It’s so pretty.” You whisper, almost to yourself as Andy hums.

“It’ll look even prettier when it’s in your ass, princess.” He whispered as you let out a soft moan. Andy flipped you over, hovering over your body as his lips were on your neck again. His fingers skimmed the material of the lace, an approving hum leaving his lips he ripped the buttons of the dress shirt you were wearing. You gasped, giggling as you watched his large, warm hands cup your breasts.

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” He growled, hands squeezing your breasts as you arched your back into his touch. “You’re so fuckin’ perfect, I can’t get enough of you, princess.” He was showering you with compliments, watching as your skin flushed and your breathing became more rapid. 

“And you know what the best part of it all is?” He asked in a hushed tone, lips against your ear as his hips dug against yours. You let out a moan, “what daddy?” You mewled, fingers tangling in his neatly styled hair. 

“That you’re all mine.” He growled, crashing his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. 

His hands held your wrists over your head as you bucked your hips against his, desperate for some friction. He kept your hands pinned with one arm, the other going around your neck. “You’ve been such a good girl, and daddy’s so proud of you.” Andy cooed, his thumb skimming your jaw.

Your lips were slightly swollen and wet from his kiss. You took his thumb between your teeth, puckering your lips around it as you sucked around it. You whimpered under him, his hips stilling as you whined. “Shh, it’s okay princess. I’ve got you, ‘m gonna take such good care of you.” He shushed you as his hands released your wrists.

“Can you lie back for me, princess, on the pillows?” He asked as you shimmied up onto them without a second thought. You got comfortable in front of Andy, watching as he watched you spread your legs for him. 

“This,” he motioned to the white shirt you were wearing, “needs to go.” It was gone second later as you were left in just the matching panties and bra. You skin felt like it was on fire under Andy’s gaze as he kneeled in front of you.

He kissed you calves before dipping his hand into the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. You knew what was coming, Andy loved your ass, which meant he loved taking you from behind. It didn’t happen often, but when it did you were left writhing under him as he filled you up. “‘M’gonna get you nice and ready,” he whispered, ducking down to your pussy that was now throbbing, leaking with your excitement.

“Daddy please.” You whimpered, pussy clenching around nothing as he pushed your panties aside. You were soaking, glistening wet as he hissed. “Don’t worry, daddy’s got you, ‘m right here.” He promised, kissing your inner thighs, nipping at the skin as your head fell back against the pillows. 

He pulled you down, making you squeak as his nose nudged your clit. “As much as I absolutely adore these.” He mumbled against the fabric of your panties.

“They really need to go.” He said before pulling them off your legs. You shivered as your bare pussy was met with the cool air. Andy watched as you threw your head back again, his fingers moving through your folds slowly. 

“Such a pretty pussy.” Andy murmured, a choked moan escaping your lips as his tongue licked a strip from your hole to your clit. He focused his tongue on your clit, slowly tracing circles over it.

His beard scratched against your thighs, the delicious burn only adding to your excitement as you clenched your thighs on his face. He didn’t mind, using two fingers to spread you open. 

“Oh fuck—feels so good, daddy.” You moaned, one hand fisting the sheet as the other went to play with your breasts, still covered by the thin lace fabric. He hummed against your pussy, vibrations sending shocks of pleasure through your body as he began curling his fingers inside of you.

You felt yourself grow wetter, dripping down his beard as his saliva mixed with your slick. You felt his tongue move lower, his fingers now switching with it as he toyed with your clit. He was working you up to your orgasm painfully slow, tongue trailing to your puckered hole as you let out a breathy moan. 

“Fuck, please, need it.” You were unable to string together coherent sentences as he prodded at the hole with his tongue.

You were in a state of absolute ecstasy as he opened you up, getting you ready for the butt-plug he had gotten for you. You were out of breath, teetering on the verge of your orgasm when you heard the familiar snap of the lube bottle opening. You watched him squeeze a considerable amount on his fingers, “it’s okay princess, don’t hold back.” He said, voice now octaves lower as you felt his fingers slowly spreading you.

You moaned, loving the feeling of being stretched. He continued working your clit with his tongue, the sensitive bud sending shocks of pleasure through your veins. You were desperate, mouth falling open as a high-pitched moan left your lips as you came, pussy clenching around nothing as Andy slowly slipped the delicate toy into your ass. Your body shuddered at the feeling, the coolness sending shivers down your spine as you slowly came down from your first orgasm of the night.

Andy hummed, admiring the way the crystals sparkled in the lowlight of the bedroom. “Daddy.” Your voice was wrecked and weak as you beckoned for him. He pressed one final kiss to your mound before making his way to your lips. 

His beard with wet with your juices, his lips tasting of yourself as you hummed into the kiss. You felt fuller than usual, but emptier than you wanted. “Daddy I need you, I need your cock.” You said shyly against his lips, snaking your hand down to squeeze him through his slacks.

“Tell daddy what you want, princess.” Andy said, nose nudging yours as you smirked at him. “Wanna taste you.” You whispered, feeling his dick twitch against your hands. 

“Fuck, princess.” He groaned, dropping his head to the crook of your neck. “On your knees then.” He growled and you did as you were told. You crawled off the bed, breath hitching at the toy deep in your ass made you moan. You snuck to your knees watching as Andy got off the bed.

He removed his shirt first, revealing his toned chest. His belt was next, the leather hitting the floor with a clang before his pants were next to go. He stepped closer to you, circling you as his fingers undid your bra, letting it drop to the floor as you sat on your knees—patiently waiting for him.

You looked up at him as he stood in front of you, cock eye level with you. “Go on baby, I’m yours.” He whispered, hand in your hair as you licked your lips. Your nose nudged his dick, hooking your fingers under his boxers as you slowly took them off.

His cock bounced free, it was hot and heavy as you wrapped your hand around the base of it. His abdominal muscles clenched as you licked the tip, tasting his pre-cum before you wrapped your lips around him. Andy let out a guttural moan, your mouth working him down as far as you could as your hand worked the rest of him. 

“You’re doin’ so good, princess.” Andy praised as you continued to coat him with saliva, your actions becoming smoother.

You hummed around him, loving the feeling of his heavy cock inside your mouth. “Shit—just like that, so good.” Andy’s eyes were tightly shut, head thrown back as you worked him down your throat. Your free hand went to tug gently at his balls, the groan that came from Andy’s throat made your pussy throb again. The delicate butt-plug delivered some sense of relief but you needed more, you needed him. Andy pulled you off his cock, grabbing you by your arms as he lifted you up.

“God, that mouth of yours is fuckin’ dangerous, princess.” Andy chuckled darkly as you looked at him with innocent eyes. He didn’t give you a chance to say anything as he flipped you around, burying your face in the sheets with your ass up. You felt his big, warm hands on your cheeks, spreading them out as he admired you. 

“This might be my favourite one, princess. It’s so pretty just like you.” He cooed, hand squeezing your cheeks as you whimpered.

Andy gripped his cock, pumping himself a few times before he ran it up and down your folds. “Daddy please, no more teasing!” You begged him as he used the tip of his cock to circle your clit. You gasped, all the air in your lungs escaping as he pushing into you without warning. You heard him groan, your walls fluttering against him as you adjusted to his size.

“No more teasin’ princess, gonna destroy this tight little pussy.” Andy growled as he pulled out almost fully, slamming his hips back against yours with force.

His hands moved to your hips, keeping them steady as he fucked you—hard. His fingers found your clit easily, rubbing tight figure-eights as your walls squeezed him. 

“Cum around daddy’s cock, princess. I want you to cum.” His voice was low, breathing rapid as you let go all over his cock, strangled moans leaving your lips. Andy stopped for a second to flip you over onto your back, your mascara smudged from being face down in the clean white sheets.

“Wanna see you when you cum, see your pretty little face.” Andy grunted, slipping his cock back inside of you. 

You cried in pleasure, gripping onto whatever you could as he thrust into you. The headboard was slamming against the wall, adding to the permanent dent you two had created. Andy’s hand wrapped around your throat again, squeezing the sides as your hand wrapped around his forearm. 

“Yes—oh fuck yes!” You cried out, Andy’s hips stuttered as he watched your face contort in pleasure.

“That’s it, you gonna squirt on daddy’s cock? Yeah, c’mon princess.” He urged you on, the pleasure almost too much as you felt your orgasm explode through your body. You felt yourself squirt all over Andy’s cock, his hips stopping as he buried himself deep inside of you as he came. His grip on your neck loosened, his thumbs now tracing over where he held you.

Your body felt like putty, weightless and free as you felt Andy pull out of you—leaving you to whimper.

Andy’s eyes admired your swollen pussy, his cum leaking out of it as he swiped his fingers over it making you moan. Your plug was discarded after, sliding out of you easily. Andy collapsed beside you, pulling your body against his as you both let out content sighs.

“I made a mess.” You chuckled as Andy laughed. “I don’t care, we have five other bedrooms to sleep in.” He smirked as you playfully rolled your eyes. 

You cupped his jaw, bringing his lips to yours in a gentle kiss, “I love you.” You whispered, your heart skipping a beat at your own words. “Oh I love you so, so much more, princess.” Andy whispered against your lips, hugging you tighter to his body.

“You know,” he smirked, “we have five other bedrooms.” He repeated suggestively as you laughed. “And we are celebrating you graduating from college.” He added as you bit your lip. “Well I guess we should keep the celebrations going.” You whispered against his lips.

Happy graduation to you indeed.


End file.
